


Becker-1 Quinn-0

by Trishata96



Category: Primeval
Genre: Becker has a sense of humour, Gen, Messing about, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is sick and tired of Quinn's break ins. Quinn is not happy with the deterrant. Lester is wondering how he hasn't strangled someone by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becker-1 Quinn-0

Lester glanced at his head of security, then at his general pain in his ass, Danny Quinn, then though the glass window of his office into the main operations room. There the majority of the ARC staff were gathered, gossiping. No doubt Connor had hacked into the cameras in his office and the audio feed. He’d lecture that person later, first he had to do this lecture. Then perhaps a stiff drink afterwards before taking his wife up on that offer of a relaxing holiday.

Summoning his resolve, Lester turned to face the men in his office.

“Okay, Captain Becker would you like to explain why Quinn looks like a giant pink chicken?” He chose to ignore the almost invisible smirk on the captain’s lips and the murderous glare Quinn was directing at Becker. He instead chose to focus on the treacle dripping onto his lovely carpet.

* * *

_Earlier_

Connor Temple had merely been in the main operations room, working on the artefact when laughter had burst out in the corridors leading to the various labs. It was far away but very clear.

Becker, who was sat at one of the tables nearby, looked up briefly before returning his attention to the paperwork Sarah had given to him. If Connor hadn’t known any better he’d say it’d been a smirk on his face; but knowing the captain it was really a scowl at people not doing their job properly.

Gradually the laughter got louder until Sarah, who’d been standing next to him, glanced up briefly and suddenly burst out giggling, a hand flying to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. The various staff in the room did the same. That was when Connor finally looked up and when his brain short-circuited after trying to process what sound in the doorway.

It was pink and fluffy…

Connor blinked and realised that it was Danny Quinn, beetroot red with anger as treacle dripped off him. The treacle that was acting as a glue for all of the pink feathers covering him. He immediately stuffed his gloved fist into his mouth to prevent the fit of laughter as Danny spat out a feather out of his mouth before he bellowed:

“Who the bloody hell put treacle and feathers above the vent in the west cleaner’s cupboard!?” Even though their team leader was furious, a fair amount of the people gathered, including Connor lost it and collapsed to the floor howling and crying with laughter. Sarah was doubled over the table, hyperventilating.

From where he lay on the floor, Connor had a great sight of Danny’s furious glare and the ultra rare sight of Captain Becker smiling, the soldier’s shoulders shaking as his military resolve weakened. After some seconds, Danny’s aura of ‘pissed off’ finally reached them and everyone quickly sobered up, catching their breath and wiping tears away.

“I will repeat myself, only once more. Who did this?!” Quinn’s eyes scrutinised everybody in the room.

“What were you doing in the vents anyway Danny?” Asked Sarah in-between snorts of laughter.

“Testing soldier boy’s security.” Stated Quinn, pointing in Becker’s direction. “Now who knew I’d be using that vent?”

There was a long silence as everyone glanced at each other, trying to figure out who was the guilty party when a sudden burst of deep, rich laughter was heard, making everyone turn to its source. Captain H.J Becker.

“Guilty.” He said, raising a hand with a smug grin on his face. Everyone was stunned and wondering where the hell the real Captain Becker had gone and who this imposter was. Connor suspected that this was just a different side to him which could take a joke.

“You? YOU! What the hell happened to the stick up your ass?” Bellowed Quinn.

“Who said I had one in the first place Quinn? Also someone had to take you down a few pegs.” Retorted Becker in a smug tone. Danny processed this before leaping to grab the captain by the throat, which was easily evaded. The staff in the room laughed more as the soldier dodged the ex-cop. Quinn growing angrier by the second and Becker openly laughing and enjoying himself.

Then Lester walked in.

“Why is no one working…”

Becker and Danny slid to a halt as their boss looked on in amazement. Lester merely rolled his eyes and sighed when the team leader lunged once more at the captain, only for him to simply take several steps back, causing Quinn to land on the floor with a squelch.

“Captain Becker. Mister Quinn. My office now! Lorraine, could you kindly call the cleaners down?”

Quinn stormed ahead, leaving a trail of treacle and feathers up the ramp. Becker and Lester followed behind, avoiding the mess like the plague.

* * *

_ Present _

“A bucket of treacle and a sack of feathers above his latest point of illegal entry, sir.”

“Captain while I appreciate your operation of taking Quinn down a peg or two in an attempt to deter him from breaking in. But next time do it in a less messy manner... or at least frame Mister Temple.” Quinn made a noise of protest, raising hand too. “Don’t worry Quinn; I’ll give you 48 hours to get revenge. Do try to keep it tidy. Now shoo.

* * *

 

_ 34 Hours later _

Lester only briefly looked up when he heard a small bang from the direction of Becker’s office. Letting out an amused sigh, he checked the camera feed just outside said office. He let out a rare chuckle at the sight on the screen.

One thing he had to give ex-cop Daniel Quinn, was that the man was resourceful and cunning. Who else could have made a dust paint bomb, got it past security and into the head of security’s office. This had resulted in the bland white walls being covered with neon pink dust with a silhouette of Becker taking cover. Speaking of the captain, where was he?

“Oh never mind.” Muttered Lester, vaguely amused as he realised that there was a second silhouette, with a distinctive outline of a hat and some bundles of paperwork abandoned on the floor. He switched to the camera in the gym, where Quinn was chuckling and partly celebrating when Captain Becker, Connor Temple and Abigail Maitland appeared, all covered in pink dust. Lester briefly glanced back to the other feed and noticed a third outline.

Quinn had just annoyed the resident geek and no doubt Miss Maitland was ready to tear Danny apart at the moment. Lester could foresee more pranks in the future, it looked like he was going to have to play referee as the three people advanced on Quinn. The ex-cop holding his hands up and backing away.

“Captain Becker, Temple, Miss Maitland. Please don’t get blood everywhere.” He spoke into the microphone on his desk which projected his voice to the gym. There, Quinn was met by three evil grins and gulped.

 

 

One thing he had to give ex-cop Daniel Quinn, was that the man was resourceful and cunning. Who else could have made a dust paint bomb, got it past security and into the head of security’s office. This had resulted in the bland white walls being covered with neon pink dust with a silhouette of Becker taking cover. Speaking of the captain, where was he?


End file.
